Angelique Bouchard Collins
Angélique Bouchard Collins was a powerful witch of the 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th Centuries. Angélique was also a former ally, enemy, friend, lover, and wife of Barnabas Collins. History Angélique was born as Miranda DuVal during the 17th Century in the West Indies of Martinique. During her early teen years, Angélique traveled to America, where she became a faithful and loyal follower of a warlock named Judah Zachary. Judah took Angélique under his wing, and taught her the sacred arts of magic and witchcraft. One year later, both Angélique and Judah were captured and exposed as witches by the Catholic Church. Fearing her fate of death, Angélique betrayed Judah by testifying against him in exchange for her freedom. Miranda was later reincarnated as Angélique Bouchard. She was raised by Theodore Bouchard, whom she believed to be her father, before she came to work for the duPres Family. Later, Angelique realized that her father was Andre duPres, but she never told him. As the Countess Natalie duPres' servant, Angelique followed her to Collinsport, Maine. However, after having a brief affair with Barnabas Collins, Angélique was heartbroken after Barnabas declared his love to another woman - Josette du Prés. After countless failed attempts to rekindle her romance with Barnabas, Angélique hexed a powerful spell to manipulate Josette’s love for Jeremiah Collins, Barnabas’ uncle. After Josette eloped with Jeremiah, Angelique coerced Barnabas into marrying her. However, after the discovery of Angelique's practices in witchcraft, Barnabas supposedly murdered her. Before her "death," Angélique cursed Barnabas as a species of the undead and fell into a coma where she was presumed to die. Later, after her surprising survival, Angélique was devastated about what she did to Barnabas and tried to reverse her spell. Angelique was the first victim of her own curse, being in love with Barnabas. Barnabas strangled Angelique in the secret room of the mausoleum. Angelique's soul was claimed by the Dark Lord in exchange for letting Barnabas continue existing as a vampire through her curse rather than perish. During the early spring of 1968, Angélique changed her named to Cassandra Blair, and became the second wife of Roger Collins. Roger introduced his new bride to his family. Cassandra received a lukewarm welcome and Barnabas (who immediately recognized his estranged former wife) never doubted her true identity. Later, throughout the first year of their marriage, the happily married couple grew further and further apart. As Roger began to realize his mistake in marrying "Cassandra," Angélique had affairs with multiple men - most notably Tony Peterson - whom Elizabeth Collins Stoddard caught in the throes of one such encounter and threatened to tell Roger. However, before having the chance to expose "Cassandra," Angélique hexed Elizabeth with a spell that surrendered her into a deathlike state. Believing Elizabeth to be dead, the Collins Family unknowingly buried her alive. Angelique was destroyed by the Ghost of Reverend Trask, but she was brought back from the dead and cursed as a vampire by the warlock Nicholas Blair, posing as her brother. Angelique attacked Joe Haskell on orders from Nicolas, and turned him into her slave. Then when Nicholas told Angelique that she could have Barnabas, she no longer wanted Joe and quit summoning him. Angelique then turned on Barnabas, bit him several times, and turned him into her slave. Angelique traveled back to 1897 in order to further torment a time-traveling Barnabas. Initially a villain once more, she falls in love with Quentin Collins, and eventually becomes a firm ally in the enduring war against Count Andreas Petofi. Angelique's next storyline came when she was discovered retired from witchcraft in 1970. After her marriage to Skyler Rumson, Angelique desired to live a normal life by renouncing her powers. After her encounter with Julia Hoffman, Angelique claimed not be interested in the Collins Family any longer. However, after the rise of the Leviathans, Barnabas sought Angelique's assistance and begged her for help. Though hesitant to practice magic again, Angelique reluctantly agreed. After the discovery of her husband’s allegiance to the Leviathans, Angelique abandoned Skyler and took refuge in Collinsport at the Old House. A post-1795 Angelique was encountered in 1840 by Barnabas, where she had no knowledge of future events. Initially once more an antagonist, Angelique eventually aided Barnabas against the threat of Judah Zachary and Lamar Trask, and lost her powers in the process. She testified on behalf of the Quentin Collins of that era who had been found guilty of witchcraft and sentenced to be executed. As a result, Lamar shot and mortally wounded her. Angelique died in Barnabas' arms, moments before he finally declared his love for her. Big Finish Productions continues with many stories that feature Angelique, after being resurrected by Quentin Collins and Willie Loomis. These audio dramas feature the vocal talents of Lara Parker and many other original actors reprising their roles. Appearance & Personality Angélique Bouchard Collins was well-known for her beautifully long blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes. Although she appeared innocently kind and loving, Barnabas often described her as "poisonous honey"; seemingly sweet, but entirely deadly. Angélique was a very flirtatious and playful young woman who possessed a wicked streak within her. Despite Angelique being known for her blue eyes, actress Lara Parker's eyes are, in fact, grey. ]] Known Abilities & Powers *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mediumship:' The act of calling, communicating, and invoking the spirits of the dead. *'Necromancy:' The act of controlling and manipulating the spirits of the dead. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Voodoo:' The act of controlling and manipulating the body, mind, and soul of another person through the use of dolls and wax figures. Appearances 368/369, 370, 371, 372, 373, 374, 375, 377, 378, 380, 381, 384, 386, 387, 388, 389, 390/391, 392, 393, 394, 395, 396, 397, 398, 399, 400, 402, 403, 405, 406, 407, 408, 410, 411, 417, 418, 425, 426, 435, 463, 464, 473, 474, 475, 477, 478, 480, 481, 485, 486, 489, 492, 496, 498, 499, 504, 508, 509, 510, 513, 516, 517, 519, 526, 528, 530, 532/533, 535, 537, 538, 539, 540, 541, 543, 545, 546, 547, 548, 555, 556, 559, 560, 561, 562, 563, 573, 574, 575, 576, 580, 581, 582, 599, 602, 605, 606, 607, 608, 612, 615, 616, 618, 619, 620, 622, 627, 628, 655, 664, 665, 711, 712, 718, 721, 732, 739, 757, 758, 759, 760, 779, 792, 793, 794, 795, 796, 828, 829, 831, 836, 838, 842, 851, 852, 853, 858, 860, 864, 944, 945,Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Category:CollinWiki pages needing citation Collins, Angelique Collins, Angelique Category:Vampires Category:Females